Alice's Shopping Song
by crzzytn
Summary: Here's what happens when I have a song stuck in my head and I want to write Alice's Shopping Song - the one she sings in Nothing But Trouble. Enjoy.


This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -

This is the mall that never ends –

Yes it goes on and on my friends –

Some people –

Brought me shopping –

Not knowing how I was –

And they'll continue shopping here, forever, just because -


End file.
